Toothed endless power transmission belts including such belts which have toothed inside surfaces, toothed outside surfaces, and so-called double toothed surfaces defined by inside as well as outside surfaces are known and used in industry. However, the cost to make belts having double toothed surfaces is substantial and in the highly competitive belt industry a manufacturer that can provide such belts at minimum cost has a decided advantage in the marketplace.